XbrotherhoodMen
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Vous avez vu Brotherhood sur M6 le truc homoéroticosoitdisanthorreur ? Horreur dans les musiques et les ralentis pourris. Ben voilà une adaptation à la sauce Xmen! Avoir vu les films aidera à comprendre un peu l'histoire, enfin, un peu!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je fais pas de fric machin etc !  
Disclaimer 2 : Si vous n'avez pas vu Brotherhood 2 ça risque d'être un peu obscure !  
Disclaimer 3 : C'est un univers alternatif  
Genre : Humour et Slash

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**1 **

* * *

Bonjour… je vais vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire qui m'est arrivée… car on ne sait jamais… vous pourriez en avoir besoin…

_jingle pourri_

**XBrotherhoodmen**

**Starring:**

Robert Drake **as** The hero goody-goody  
St. John Allerdyce **as** l'ami du héro, playboy à ses heures  
Jamie Madrox** as** l'ami du héros, joueur de poker  
Maxwell Jordan dit Le Kid **as** l'ami de Jamie Madrox, mais pas ami avec le héro, collectionneur de hérissons morts.

**Et dans les rôles du club de bodybuilding :**

Scott Summers **as** le président du club de natation  
Peter Rasputin **as** le président du club des sports d'équipes  
Caïn Marko **as** le président du club de muscu

**Le corps professoral :**

Raven Darkholme **as **la directrice  
Jean Grey **as** la prof d'histoire  
Logan Wolverine **as** le surveillant général

**Also starring:**

Marie Rogue **as** la petite amie sans QI de Scott Summers, fondatrice du fan club des bodybuilders  
Elisabeth Braddock **as** la meilleure amie de Marie, membre du fan club des bodybuilders

**Et dans le rôle du nouvel élève :**

Remy Etienne LeBeau **as** le nouvel élève, amateur de cartes.

_re jingle pourri_

Re bonjour… alors voilà mon histoire. Je m'appelle Robert Drake, et me voici, là, juste là, nouveau membre de l'école prestigieuse Charles Xavier. Vous me direz, wa, il a de la chance, jeune, beau, riche, mais voilà, dans ce monde… il faut avoir un plus que je n'ai pas. Mais avant de parler de ça, laissez-moi vous présenter ma bande.  
Là-bas, en train de se griller une cigarette, c'est John. Il fait partie d'une famille peu aisée, en faite, si il est là, il le doit à son premier prix en littérature ! Sous ses airs indomptables, indisciplinés et flambeurs, il se débrouille relativement bien avec les études. En ce qui concerne la cohabitation avec les autres… il est exclu ! Trop pauvre, bien trop petit, pas assez musclé, en gros…  
Ho, celle qui s'approche à grand pas de John, c'est Raven, dit Mystique, car on ne sait jamais comment elle nous tombe dessus, mais le fait est là ! Elle vient de chopper un élève en train de fumer. Je vois… elle sort de sa poche un carton rouge, une colle de trois heures, samedi, dans son bureau. Pauvre John ! En plus elle lui pique ses clopes !  
Là-bas, sur le banc de droite c'est Jamie. Ses parents sont hyper fortunés (dans les deux sens du termes, des nouveaux riches comme on dit !), mais ça ne l'empêche pas de 'subtiliser' du fric dès qu'il le peut ! Son passe-temps ? Dépouiller les autres en quelques parties de poker. Il est ici, parce que sa famille trouve qu'expédier un homme en pension, forge son caractère. Autant dire qu'ils ne veulent pas de lui, il fait tâche dans sa famille ! Lui, son seul problème sur Terre, c'est la directrice, Raven, qui a failli l'expulser deux jours après la rentrée des classes, parce qu'il avait débarrassé le coffre fort du bureau de la comptable, de son trop plein d'argent. Il est fort, très fort ! M'enfin, depuis cet incident, elle le surveille deux fois plus. Juste à côté, dans l'herbe, c'est le Kid, c'est un nom d'emprunt, ne cherchez pas ! Son vrai nom ? Maxwell. Depuis tout petit, il se prend pour un hérisson, alors pensez-vous, pensionnat inévitable ! Il vient de retrouver un corps d'hérisson ; tient, ça c'est signé le groupe des bodybuilders, ils aiment bien torturer les animaux ! Lui, tout le monde le dénigre, à part Jamie ! Ils étaient dans le même collège. Il faut dire, le Kid, en plus d'avoir une tête d'asiatique, ce qu'il est, il n'est, indiscutablement, pas bien dans son ciboulot ! Schizophrénie qui disent ! Voilà, c'est les élèves qui partagent ma chambre. On l'appelle la chambre maudite des excommuniés !  
Et donc, me voici. Pour ma part, je pourrais faire parti de LA bande qui régit l'école, mais je suis trop timide, alors… Oh, je dois vous les présenter ! Toute l'école est à leurs pieds, brillants, charmants, nantis, populaires, délégués de classes, présidents du conseil des élèves etc, etc, en gros, parfaits ! Lui, là-bas, avec ses lunettes de soleil, c'est Scott. Nageur expert, il rafle tous les trophées, depuis deux ans. C'est le fils d'un sénateur, si je me rappelle bien… enfin, voilà, lui, c'est le chef de ces bulldozers. Il faut toujours qu'ils se baladent torses nus, ça doit faire encore plus sportif, ou c'est pour montrer qui sont les mâles dominants de l'école, allez savoir !  
Celui qui le suit comme son ombre, c'est Caïn, alors lui, il est garni et saturé aux testostérones et autres stéroïdes ! En muscu, personne ne peut le battre, d'ailleurs vous verriez son armoire à médailles. Il se la pète en disant qu'il est de la famille d'Arnold Schwarzenegger… enfin… toutes les pilules qu'il ingurgite ont dû lui pulvériser le cerveau, ou c'est sa deuxième place au concours de Mister Univers ?  
Celui qui vient d'effectuer un dunk,

_ralenti pourri_

c'est Piotr. Piotr Rasputin, oui, rien que ça. Et je vous assure, ce n'est pas un nom acheté ! C'est assurément un des descendants de ce gars ! Lui c'est une machine, le matin : footing, à midi : tennis, l'après-midi : basket, le soir : rugby, les week-end : foot, hockey et battleball, un sport qu'il a inventé avec Caïn, assortiment de foot américain, de baseball, de lutte anglaise, de catch et de hockey… ouai, un truc pour barbares ! Les filles qui se coucheraient presque par terre, pour éviter qu'ils ne salissent leur nouvelles baskets à trois milles dollars, sont Marie, la petite amie de Scott et Elisabeth, la fille qui me fait fondre secrètement. Je vais essayer de… Juste un petit sourire, aller regarde-moi… Non, même pas ! C'est bien ma veine, c'est Marie qui me répond. Aïe… je viens de me prendre un ballon de rugby sur la tête ! Ceux qui s'approchent trop près de ces filles, sans y être conviés par ces gars sont morts, ou pratiquement !

- C'est l'heure du cours d'histoire ! »

John est très aimable, enfin avec moi ! C'est peut-être le seul, depuis la rentrée ! Je me relève et cours à sa suite. Si je vous en disais plus, sur lui, en attendant ? Comme vous ne pouvez pas le voir, je vais vous le décrire ! Ce type n'est pas très grand, un mètre soixante à tout casser, brun ; enfin de base, car maintenant il est blond décoloré. Il a une étincelle enflammée dans le regard et inlassablement ce sourire de requin, en coin. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il a un caractère de feu et s'emballe pour un rien, je vous jure. J'adore la couleur de ses yeux : un vert profond, quand il réfléchit sa bouche prend un pli assez… sexy, une petite moue quasi enfantine. Quoi d'autre ? Oh ! Quand il ne porte pas l'uniforme obligatoire, il est très cuir et des trucs du genre. Il aime bien le rock, les trucs violents et sombres, quoi. Mais par-dessus tout, il adore les flammes. Plus tard, il aurait aimé être pyrotechnicien, mais ses parents le veulent avocat, médecin, ou un autre de ces métiers prestigieux et qui rapportent ! Malheureusement, dans nos cages dorées, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut ! Mais bon, il a la chance d'être plus pauvre, alors peut-être qu'il pourra s'évader. Oh, John en a la force ! Petit, mais attention ! Il pourrait bien vous foutre la raclée de votre vie, même si en général, il préfère les joutes verbales, à la réelle violence. On se connaît depuis trois mois, mais je sais que ce gars et moi, on fera un long chemin ensemble. Il me tend toujours un sourire tendre, c'est assez rare chez lui, faut dire, depuis le premier jour il s'est donné le rôle du grand frère avec moi, alors même qu'on a le même age… Il s'installe à côté de moi et je regarde le pupitre du prof, ça va, elle n'est pas encore là, alors je vais en profiter pour parler un peu plus de Jamie. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, il ne parle que rarement de lui, de sa famille ou tout autre sujet personnel. Je vous dirais qu'une seule chose, ce gars, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il lui arrive d'être à trente-six endroits à la fois, c'est pas humain ! C'est un grand brun, les yeux noisettes, le type totalement basique à première vue, pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est un génie en mathématique, sa veine aux cartes… voilà quoi, je n'y crois plus ! Kid lui, il est pas très grand, enfin, peu d'asiates le sont, vous me direz ! Il fait la même taille que John, brun, les yeux noirs, en amandes, il a tout du type normal, sauf quand vous lui parlez. Sa frénésie pour les hérissons est un peu bizarre… enfin, chacun ses hobbies, mais tout de même ! Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour, vous en saurez plus en temps et en heure. Quant à moi ? Je suis grand, très grand, aussi grand que Caïn, bon, moins épais, le sport et moi, on est pas si amis que ça. J'ai les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, courts, très courts, je complexe assez à cause d'eux. Ils frisent, mais mouton ! Alors… toujours courts ! J'adore le bleu, la glace, les mister freeze framboise, les glaçons et toutes sortes de sucreries. Enfin, assez discuté, voilà la prof. Elle s'appelle Jean Grey, c'est sa première année ici. C'est une prof d'histoire, mais avec elle, on étudie principalement que les trucs ésotériques. Je crois qu'elle adore la grande période de la chasse aux sorcières. Elle veut débloquer des fonds pour nous faire traverser les bois qui ont servi au film du projet Blair Witch. Ca pourrait être amusant !

- Ouvrez vos livres page 57 ! »

Hum ? Aujourd'hui, tient on va parler de Salem, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Monsieur LeBeau ? Je vous dérange ? »

LeBeau ? Je me retourne, oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous parler de lui. Il est arrivé ce matin, transfère d'étudiant. Rémy… que dire de lui, taille moyenne, brun, les cheveux mi-longs, ses yeux… noirs, je crois, mais il porte des lentilles rouges. Je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment, à première vue, c'est un chic type, pas du genre chieur, ni dominateur, m'enfin, c'est son premier jour... Il passe son temps avec ses cartes, on croirait un croupier des casinos de Las Vegas.

- Du tout, je vous écoute ! »  
- Veuillez arrêter de jouer avec ces cartes ! »  
- Je suis capable de jouer avec et de vous écouter, de plus je connais déjà ce morceau de l'histoire ! »  
- Donnez-moi ces cartes ! »  
- Non… »

Son sourire est étrange, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Oh ? Il vient de faire un tour de magie, il est doué, vraiment ! Je lui souris alors que la prof lui confisque ses cartes et le cours reprend.

- Je voudrais que vous portiez votre attention sur ces couteaux sacrificiels, je les ai emprunté à un ami collectionneur, c'est avec ces armes que… »

Vous savez quoi ? Et bien je n'aime pas la tête de ces trucs, vraiment ! Je regarde Kid, il est en train de dessiner un hérisson, pour ne pas changer, je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre une seule note, alors que Jamie regarde son relevé de compte, sur son ordinateur portable. Oulà, ses actions sont en train de baisser, il va en faire toute une histoire ! Et John ? Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder, je sais ce qu'il fait. Il écrit, mais ce n'est pas des notes non plus. Un poème, ou une histoire. Il nous en fait partager quelques unes. J'aime bien sa série de courtes histoires dans lesquelles il nous transforme en mutants. J'ai le pouvoir de la glace, dans son histoire et lui, celui du feu. Jamie a le don d'ubiquité, et pour faire plaisir au Kid il l'a transformé en homme hérisson. Bon, c'est enfin la fin du cours, sortir ! Ouai ! En plus j'ai pas cours cet aprèm ! La belle vie ! La prof m'annonce que j'ai fait un bon devoir, ouai, je sais, je suis un pro en histoire, enfin, normal, quand on voit la prof, on a qu'une envie : l'écouter ! C'est une bombe sexuelle, je vous jure, rousse, cheveux longs, yeux verts… Voilà quoi, grande, belle, fine, féline… grrrr… bon, j'arrête ! Elle est prof et moi élève, faut que je remette les pieds sur terre !

- John ? Tu vas où ? »  
- Faire un peu de footing, l'infirmière m'a dit que j'allais développer de l'asthme si je continuais à fumer comme un pompier. Donc je cours, comme ça je fume pas. Pas envie de sortir avec une bombe de ché pas quoi dans la poche, tout les jours pasque le pépère il pourra plus respirer ! Et puis tiens, si j'arrêtais complètement ? »

Ouai, il devrait arrêter, pour son propre bien-être… je lui fais un signe de la main, je vais… me manger une glace à l'eau tient !


	2. Chapter 2

**XBrotherhoodMen**

**2 **

* * *

Bien, voilà, je m'appelle John, je vais vous raconter ce qui a débuté réellement cette histoire. Si je n'étais pas parti courir un peu, ce jour-là… et bien, rien ne se serait produit, enfin, sûrement, je ne suis pas voyant non plus. J'ai laissé Robert dans ses élucubrations de sucreries et je suis parti courir dans le parc, s'aérer les poumons, ça fait du bien ! Rien ne me laissait supposer que… les espèces de persécuteurs de premières années faisaient, eux aussi, leur jogging digestif…

_ralenti pourri_

- Ho mais qui vois-je, ça ne serait pas le nain ! »  
- Oh, mais oui, c'est Grincheux ! Timide est pas avec toi, il te quitte jamais normalement ! »  
- Tu crois qu'il le fait cocu avec Prof ? »  
- Je pencherais plutôt pour Simplet ! »  
- Pauvre gars, te faire doubler par un hérisson bipède ! »

Si ils savaient comme je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent ! Scott a vraiment ce style qui me donne envie de gerber. Pourquoi il a toujours ces lunettes stupides sur le nez hein ? Frimeur !

- Bah tu sais, il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour survivre, mais toi, t'es quoi sans t'es deux chiens de garde ? Mais j'y pense… Ils te bourrent chacun leur tour, ou vous faites ça à trois ? »

Franchement, il l'a cherché, je supporte pas leurs manières, agresser les plus faibles, c'est un truc de lâches et je supporte pas les lâches qui pètent plus haut qu'ils n'ont le cul ! Caïn rigole, il a pas dû comprendre la blague d'ailleurs le poing de Scott s'est crispé et il le lui a fichu dans la tronche. Tsss bande de loosers ! Je pars sans les regarder, j'ai encore la moitié du chemin à parcourir en serrant les dents pour que ces fichus poumons n'essayent pas de se faire la malle ! Promis, j'arrête de fumer et la prochaine fois je leur fous la pâtée sur leur propre terrain de jeu.  
Pffeuh, j'ai enfin réussi, plus qu'une envie, passer à la douche et aller dans un coin pour finir mon dernier chapitre sur l'aventure des X-men, ça sonne bien, je trouve. J'arrive aux vestiaires, assez serein, mais les ennuis ne font que commencer, j'entends leurs pas derrière moi, leurs rires de hyènes. Scott a pas dû apprécier la boutade, sauf qu'eux, ils répliquent toujours à trois, c'est pas loyal !

- T'as du cran, je dois l'avouer, peu me parle de cette façon… »  
- Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout, pas besoin de cran pour exprimer ses idées, juste un peu de respect de soi, mais enfin, toi, tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que ça veut dire. C'est tellement facile d'attaquer plus faible, plus petit, plus jeune et surtout en surnombre… n'es-ce pas ? Si t'essayes de me faire peur, c'est raté, poulette… »  
- Scott ? On lui fait ça fête ? Hein ? S'il te plait ! »  
- Ouai, il se l'est assez pété, le petit, Caïn a raison, autant lui montrer de quoi on est fait ! »  
- Non, pas comme ça. »

Pas comme ça ? Hum ? Et comment alors ? Je le regarde sortir de derrière son oreille un étrange crayon.

- Ceci est un marqueur indien, on dit qu'il ne s'efface jamais ! Attrapez-le. Que vais-je écrire sur ton joli fessier ? »  
- Ho ? Voilà donc, par quoi t'es intéressé ? Je me disais bien que le style sans T-shirt trahissait une homosexualité latente. Dis-moi, tu cultives tes muscles parce que t'es impuissant ? »  
- Petit con, je vais te le mettre bien profond ! Tenez-le bien ! »

_re-ralenti pourri_

Il y a des jours où il faut s'avouer vaincu, rien qu'avec Caïn, j'aurais été immobilisé, si on ajoute Piotr, je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de sortir indemne physiquement, mais je perds satisfait de moi. J'ai trouvé son point faible. Il n'aime pas qu'on remette en doute sa masculinité, apparemment… Je fais un large sourire, si ils croient que je vais supplier, plutôt me prendre le stylo dans le cul !

- Oh… mais que vois-je, vous vous amusez bien, j'espère ? »

Qui c'est ? Un brun, les yeux rouges… son accent, son air détaché de tout. LeBeau, non ? Il me semble que c'est comme ça que la prof l'a appelé. Je ne sais pas d'où il sort, mais ça doit être la providence qui l'a ramené, pour le salut de mes petites fesses, un coup de bol ! Non ? Il vient de faire une clef à Scott et je profite de la réaction de Caïn pour me dégager de son emprise, saleté de fléau !

- Oh… ce n'est pas marrant, hein ? De subir, n'es-ce pas, Scott ? Tu ferais bien d'enregistrer mon visage, dès que tu me verras, tu baisseras gentiment le regard et tu te feras petit, on s'est bien compris ? Aller, casse-toi ! »

Je suis surpris, Scott et les deux autres sont partis sans broncher tandis que ce mec me regarde en ricanant. Il me fait froid dans le dos et en même temps… en même temps…

- Rémy ! »  
- John ! »  
- Je suis le nouveau, m'enfin tu dois le savoir. »  
- Hum… »  
- Dis-moi, il est où le dortoir B ? »  
- Le bâtiment en brique rouge, t'es dans quelle chambre ? »  
- 27 ! »  
- Et bien… bienvenu, nouveau colocataire ! »  
- Génial, on va pouvoir approfondir notre connaissance de l'un et de l'autre, durant cette année… mais vient, si on allait discuter, ici c'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour. »  
- Ok, comme tu veux ! »

Si j'avais su… oui, si j'avais su…


	3. Chapter 3

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**3**

* * *

- Je veux un porc-épic ! »

Le Kid saute sur son lit en couinant, comme un gamin qui pique une colère, voilà à quoi il ressemble lorsqu'il veut obtenir quelque chose de Jamie, il se tourne vers lui et incline la tête en souriant.

- Je t'en achèterais un en peluche, tu veux ? »  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Le petit chinois ou coréen, je ne sais plus vraiment, sautille tout content, alors que je grignote un bol de glaçons nappés de sirop de menthe bleue. Jamie attrape son portable et en quelques clics, il tombe sur une boutique de peluches. Il m'étonne toujours à tout trouver en quelques secondes...

- Celui-là, il te va ? »  
- Oui ! »  
- Je te l'achète, il arrivera dans quelques jours. »  
- Youpiiiiii ! »  
- Mais calme-toi ok ? Sinon, je le donnerais à Scott et sa bande, et tu sais ce qu'ils feront à ta peluche ? »

Max s'installe à son bureau, fusillant du regard Jamie qui ne s'en soucie outre mesure, il doit investir son argent pour le faire fructifier.

- Salut les gras… »  
- Oh ! John, tu veux un glaçon ? »  
- Non merci, mais venez plutôt avec moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau membre… »

Jamie surélève un sourcil et fermant précipitamment son ordinateur, il se met en marche derrière John, disant au Kid de rester tranquille et que son porc-épic n'en n'arriverait que plus vite. Il m'étonne toujours, il est le seul à faire obéir Max. John m'a fait un grand sourire, et du coup… ben je l'ai suivi sans poser de question. Mais où allions-nous ?

- Tu es sûr ? »  
- On est dans une école privée, Bobby… rien n'est fermé à clef ! »  
- Je confirme, même le coffre avait quatre zéro pour code ! »  
- Quatre zéro ? Mais c'est débile, autant mettre l'argent dans une boite à cigare ! »  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit à la Raven, c'est un pousse au crime ! Et puis, même l'infirmerie n'est pas fermée, c'est comme ça que je ramène le formole pour les hérissons de Maxwell. On pourrait même vendre de la drogue si on le voulait vraiment. »  
- C'est illégal ! »  
- Mauviette ! L'argent, c'est de l'argent, peu importe comment on le gagne… »

John pousse la porte de la piscine, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme si mes sens s'étaient excités, rien qu'en pénétrant dans cet endroit, qui cette fois, possède un charme certain. Oui, ce soir là, nous avons rencontré Remy…

- Bienvenu, Messieurs, Remy Etienne LeBeau… pour vous servir. Ceci est mon humble demeure… entrez… L'eau est bonne ce soir… »

J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, mais ce soir là… j'étais déjà contaminé par cette frénésie… Je regarde Jamie qui est le premier à se déshabiller et à plonger dans l'eau. Je ne me sens pas très bien, me mettre en caleçon devant eux. Soit, c'est mes amis, mais comment dire… Bon c'est vrai, je suis pudique, voilà !  
Comme John est en train de retirer son pantalon, ben, je l'imite, je n'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour une pucelle !

_Ralenti pourri_

Je plonge à mon tour. Il est vrai, l'eau est bonne ce soir. Tellement bonne !

- Et bien, Remy, voilà Jamie, et lui c'est Bobby. »  
- Enchanté, messieurs… Et si nous… nous amusions un peu… Buvons, à notre rencontre, messieurs… »

Remy attrape un magnum de champagne, je ne sais pas où il s'est procuré ça, l'alcool est interdite dans l'école, sauf pour les fêtes organisées dans la fraternité des bulldozers, eux, ils ont tous les droits ! Jamie est le premier à se laisser tenter, pour lui, les notions d'autorisations et d'interdictions sont… comment dire… inexistantes ? Puis c'est John qui se laisse tenter, et pour faire comme tout le monde… Je glisse vers Remy qui fait couler le goulot entre mes lèvres.  
C'est la seconde fois que je bois de l'alcool… c'est… bon, j'adore ça. Et puis, j'ai perdu le sens des réalités, on était là, à boire, à rire, à essayer de couler l'autre, sans y arriver, sans vraiment vouloir le faire, non, je ne pourrais vous dire ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Mais ma vie s'est mise à basculer…

_Overdose de ralentis pourris_

- Ecoutez-moi… J'ai longtemps cherché des gars comme vous, vous avez besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de vous. Jurez-moi votre amitié la plus fidèle, et je ferais tout pour vous ! »  
- Comme ? »  
- Jamie, tu veux encore plus d'argent, tu veux que Raven soit à tes pieds ? John, tu veux que Scott disparaisse et ne te fasse plus chier ? Bobby, tu veux… Elizabeth ? Je peux tous vous donner, tous, mais il faut me promettre votre amitié fidèle, avec moi, pour toujours… si vous faites cette promesse, approchez, ou bien... partez… »

Jamie ricane, c'est le premier à s'être avancé en faisant un sourire pervers.

- Raven, hein ? Oh que je suis partant, je dois faire quoi, tatouer un truc sur ma peau ? »  
- Mieux que ça… »

Remy s'est caressé la joue, d'abord je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, avant que je ne le voie mettre ses doigts entre les lèvres de Jamie. Cet acte m'a fait penser à un autre truc pas catholique, en dessous de la ceinture… Et puis, la magie, peut-être la frayeur aussi, Jamie dont les yeux se révulsent, l'extase qui se lit sur son visage. Comme une sorte d'overdose… Mais de quoi ? Enfin, la curiosité, l'envie, et je m'avance avec John. Et là, sûrement porté par les effluves de ce parfum qu'il dégage, et aussi pas l'alcool, j'attrape son visage et lèche sa joue, le regard perdu sur John qui fait la même chose sur la joue voisine. J'y prends plaisir, et comme Jamie, je goûte à la jouissance absolue, la transe, l'extase sans nom…


	4. Chapter 4

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**4**

* * *

- Hey, Scott, tu vas où ? »  
- Entraînement ! Je vous rejoins pour la partie de battleball, mais ne m'attendez pas ! »  
- Ok ! Aller vient Caïn, il doit se concentrer, le quatre cent mètres est une épreuve difficile… »  
- Hum ! A toute à l'heure, Scott ! Bon entraînement ! »

Ses amis s'éloignèrent, sans savoir que c'était l'heure pour Scott, de payer tous ses méfaits.

- Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, Scott ! »  
- Que fais-tu ici, looser ! »  
- Je voulais te parler… seul à seul. Je savais que tu venais ici, en solitaire… Après tout, rien de mieux que la solitude pour se concentrer, non ? »  
- Sort de l'eau ! »  
- Avec joie… tu m'aides ? »

Rémy lui tendit la main, et Scott l'attrapa pour le sortir de l'eau…

- Hummm… »

J'ouvre les yeux à six heures vingt, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar pour me réveiller d'un seul coup, comme ça… Je m'enroule dans mes draps bleu nuit, Jamie est déjà en train de regarder le cours du dollar, -haaa que ferait-il sans ordinateur !-, alors que Max dort serré, contre lui. Il a dû avoir peur de l'orage pendant la nuit, il est pire qu'un gosse de dix ans ! Je regarde l'autre lit, Remy sourit en suçant d'une manière suggestive une sucette rouge sang. Bah, cette couleur de bon matin, je ne supporte pas ! Je lève les yeux, fixant le matelas au dessus de moi. Je me demande comment il est, le visage encore endormi...

- Salut belle blonde ! »  
- Bonjour… trop tôt… »  
- Juste la bonne heure ! »

Rémy descend du lit d'en face et s'étend, assez joyeusement, alors que mon colocataire du haut remue violemment, je me lève pour fixer son visage entre les barreaux de son lit. J'aime son visage renfrogné et encore endormi.

- Fermez-la, je veux dormir encore ! »  
- Chut, John, tu vas réveiller le petit. »  
- M'en fou ! »  
- Si tu le réveilles, c'est toi qui racontes une histoire de super Héro Hérisson, je t'avertis. »  
- Vos gueules ! »

John se retourne, en colère, d'avoir été réveillé si tôt, mais c'est la loi de cette chambré, chacun mène une vie si différente de celles des autres qu'on doit s'adapter… Je lui souris, enfin face à face avec lui et je lui donne une pichenette sur le front. Il me tire la langue en grognant puis il se glisse sous ses draps en soupirant, visiblement, il a besoin de quelques minutes de plus. Il n'aime pas se réveiller de bonne heure, John est un être de nuit. Et puis, le vacarme, des bruits de pas, des gens qui courent, qui chuchotent…

- Oh, un spectacle à voir apparemment ! »

Remy rigole et se rallonge, alors que le Kid se réveille et demande avec une voix confuse ce qui se passe. Et bien, on ne le sait pas encore, mais on va voir ça tout de suite, en tout cas, moi je me lève précipitamment pour enfiler un sweat bleu ciel. Même John s'est décidé à se lever, la curiosité l'emportant sur la fatigue ! Il a enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir et un t-shirt rouge orangé puis s'est précipité à ma suite. On se glisse entre la foule, direction... la piscine ? Et là… horreur… ou pas, suivant son point de vue…  
Scott qui flotte sur le dos, avec une ventouse enfoncée,… là où il ne faut pas ! Scott mort, Scott tout mort. John fait un sourire de requin, regardant le cadavre, il attrape une perche pour le retourner,

_ralenti, bon vous savez déjà !  
_

des tonnes de graffitis sur le visage, faits avec ce fameux stylo indien.

- Wa, il est à tomber comme ça ! »  
- ! »

Ça, c'est le cri de Caïn qui vient de plonger dans un ralenti avarié, pour essayer de sauver son Scott mamour.

- Scott ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Qui a fait çaaaaaaaaaa ? »

Si on le savait… ! Et puis on le dénoncerait pas, enfin, c'est tout de même un être humain, même s'il était con, méchant et… Je m'approche de John pour l'arrêter de rire, quand même, un peu de respect !

- Viens John… »

Je le tire par le bras, il sera sûrement le premier suspecté, mieux vaut qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. Je marche en silence, quelqu'un a été tué et humilié… presque devant moi, ça me fait bizarre… John m'observe, ses lèvres se glissent dans mon cou, je frisonne, mais je le laisse faire, et puis, il me dépasse pour rejoindre notre chambre avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il m'a... embrassé... Mais que se passait-il dans cette école ?


	5. Chapter 5

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**5**

* * *

-Alors ? »

Remy est en train d'écouter une chanson trash qui fait faire un mouvement au bassin de John, et qui énerve Max dans sa comptabilité de pics. Le brun se lève, s'approchant vers nous, faisant un sourire machiavélique. C'est à ce moment que Jamie rentre, à son tour dans la chambre et regarde Remy en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est un cadeau pour vous. Surtout pour toi John. Es-tu heureux ? »  
-Tu parles, je suis super heureux ! »

Il s'attrape une cigarette et s'installe sur le bureau de LeBeau, tout en caressant du bout de son index le bras du brun aux yeux définitivement rouges.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »  
-Pour vous, en guise de mon éternelle amitié. »

Rémy s'est approché de nous, dans un ralenti épuisant, et un à un, il a glissé ses lèvres dans notre cou, embrassant notre peau. Il a vraiment le pouvoir de tout nous apporter, de tout nous donner, on a juste qu'à lui jurer fidélité, et ce, jusqu'à notre mort. Rien de plus difficile ! Juste… la fidélité d'une amitié sans faille.

-Maintenant, pour moi, pour me prouver votre amour fraternel… rebellez-vous, le monde vous appartiendra lorsque vous aurez brisé tous les commandements ! Les onze ! »

Le grand brun eut un sourire diabolique, et nous, pris dans cette effluve démoniaque nous nous sommes agenouillez face à lui. Notre ami, mentor, et plus si affinités ! Nous étions pathétiques !

Le lendemain, comme les autres, je commence à brûler les interdits, courir après Elizabeth, pas faire mes devoirs, jurer, convoiter. Tout me paraissait facile de cette façon. Et puis un soir, j'ai brisé un autre interdit dans les douches du vestiaire de sport, avec elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma main contre son corps et son corps contre le mien, dans une danse fiévreuse et à la limite de la retenue. Avoir le pouvoir c'est être au-dessus de tout. Fumer devant un panneau d'interdiction, toucher un homme devant une religieuse, boire à moitié nu dans le dortoir des filles, voler ce qui ne nous appartient pas, sans se cacher, être fier de s'exhiber à notre tour, avec des lunettes de soleil, comme notre vieil ami Scott et faire presque comme lui. C'est ça ! Le pouvoir !

Il fait nuit, Max dort confortablement dans son lit, et nous, on prépare le rituel qui nous permettra d'approfondir notre lien. Le pacte du sang. Passer outre le plus important des commandements. Tu ne tueras point.

-Mais c'est les statuettes et les couteaux de la prof d'histoire ! »  
-Hum ! »  
-Comment tu as fait ? »  
-Mais ici, rien n'est fermé à clef, pas même la salle des profs. Elles vont nous servir… placez-les autour du pentagramme ! La séance va pouvoir commencer… »

Nous nous sommes installé dans le silence, les yeux braqués vers celui qui nous avait offert cette nouvelle vie. Non déplaisante en tout cas, enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit.

-Vous avez choisi ? Pour ma part, je me suis acquitté en éliminant Scott… à toi Jamie. »

Il fait un sourire, sortant de sa poche de jean une photo de la directrice.

-Je m'occupe de Raven… »  
-Bien, je suis fier de toi Jamie… très fier. Et toi, John ? »

John hésite un léger instant, avant de sortir de sa veste la photo de Caïn.

-Il est plus fort, plus grand, plus rapide… mais si je dois faire mes preuves, ça sera avec lui. »

Rémy se met à rire, un rire malsain, sa main caresse la gorge de John et il incline la tête pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Bon choix. Et toi, Bobby ? »  
-Moi ? »  
-Oui, qui as-tu choisi ? »  
-Hum… »  
-Hum ? »

Pourquoi j'éprouve une soudaine haine, pourquoi ? Parce que… parce que… Le voir toucher ainsi John ! Ça m'énerve !

-Piotr ! »  
-Bien… que chacun prenne un poignard et qu'il fasse ce qu'il a promis. Oh… Bobby ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Demain, demande à Marie de… venir à cette adresse, mais une dernière chose, avant que vous vous couchiez… Bobby, j'ai dit de briser TOUS les commandements, tu t'es assez bien débrouillé. Je dois dire, passer de puceau coincé, à ce que tu es aujourd'hui… ce pendant. Tu n'as pas assez succombé à mon goût, il te reste encore une chose inassouvie… »

Remy s'est assis sur son lit, aux côtés de Jamie qui n'arrêtait pas de caresser sa joue, ils vont me faire quoi ? Hein ? John s'approche, caresse ma joue du bout de se doigts dans un regard sulfureux et m'allonge sur le pentagramme. Ils vont… ils vont…

-Amuse-toi bien, John… et surtout offre-nous un beau spectacle… »


	6. Chapter 6

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**6**

* * *

Sa main m'attise, me dénude, devant eux, ça va se passer devant eux. Mais… mais… Je suis incapable de dire non, de le repousser, je cède car j'en brûle d'envie, je ferme les yeux, paniqué malgré tout, ils vont vraiment me faire ça ? Sa main glisse sur mes habits, il a un regard sombre et rougeâtre, son sourire me fait froid dans le dos. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître… John est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Je tourne un regard soucieux vers Jamie qui ne s'occupe pas vraiment de mon devenir. Ce qu'il fait avec Remy ne me rassure pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout. Mon corps s'alanguit, j'ai du mal à bouger, comme si le dessin sur le sol m'enlevait toute volonté. J'essaye de bouger, mais je suis comme cloué au sol. Sa chevelure dégage une odeur épicée, elle glisse sur mon cou, ma joue, mon front, ses mains chaudes me brûlent les flancs. Il est en train de m'ôter mon pull avec une lenteur déconcertante. Je me languis malgré moi, de l'attente insoutenable. Le pull n'est pas retiré totalement, il s'en est servi pour m'immobiliser un peu plus. Et puis, je vois la lame glisser sur mon corps, le caresser et puis pénétrer ma chaire. Je retrousse la lèvre supérieure sous la douleur et je sens la langue enflammée de John passer sur la plaie, léchant le sang, léchant ma vie. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Il m'est déjà arrivé de… comment dire, rêver de ça. John et moi… mais dans mes rêves, on s'arrête là, à des caresses et des baisers. Mais… aujourd'hui ça ne s'arrêtera pas à ça !  
Ses mains se saisissent de la boucle de ma ceinture. Il baisse le visage laissant ses mèches blondes le dissimuler voluptueusement. Son sourire en coin a un côté lubrique qui se répercute dans l'étincelle de son regard. Sa langue glisse hors de ses lèvres quand il envoie ma ceinture hors du cercle.

- Tu as peur ? »  
- Un… peu… »  
- Il ne faut pas ! »

Il sourit un peu plus et me libère de mon jeans rapidement, puis du reste. Je ne peux empêcher mes jambes de trembler…  
J'ai peur et frémis, j'entends leurs ricanements incessants, et finalement, nu et le corps chaud de toutes ces sensations, je finis par prendre goût à m'exposer, comme ça sous leurs regards fiévreux. Tout ce temps passé à observer John comme un homme, comme un frère, un ami très proche. Tout ce temps à refuser ces choses que mon corps murmurait. Toucher Elizabeth, et toucher John, c'est tellement différent. Je souris bercé par sa respiration, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. J'aime cette chaleur, cette tiédeur, cette moiteur. Je devrais avoir honte, honte de ce corps qui se courbe sous les caresses et les baisers de cette bouche, mais la honte me quitte, elle disparaît. Je regarde Jamie et Remy puis je plisse les yeux sentant son être au plus profond de moi. Si c'est ce que voulait voir Remy, et bien voilà. Je suis là, allongé, nu et complètement vaincu, incapable de m'extirper de ce plaisir insidieux. Mais qu'importe, en faite, je souris, enfin comblé alors que John m'offre un regard flambant qui met mon cœur à nu. Oui, je l'aime… je l'aime, et pas d'une façon normale. C'est plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je l'aime du fin fond de mon cœur. Je ressers mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'agrippe son cou pour l'attirer vers moi, et je l'embrasse frémissant de cette extase qui vient d'exploser en moi. J'aime que John soit en moi…  
Mes sens s'estompent lentement, et ce n'est que lorsque Remy est à quelques centimètres de moi que je le remarque. Il tend quelque chose à John qui sourit d'une façon obscène. Il passe un foulard autour de mes yeux, je suis privé de la vue. Une lanière coule sur mon corps. Je suis prisonnier. Entièrement soumis aux exigences des trois hommes dans la pièce. Une larme de terreur roule sur ma joue avant que le supplice ne commence. La douceur, l'extase, la peur, le bien-être… Avec un homme, avec des hommes c'est différent. J'ai un peu merdé avec Lise… mais là… là… ils me consument, chacun leur tour, d'une façon différente. John est impulsif, mordant, fiévreux… Jamie est méthodique, efficace mais plus lent et réfléchi… quant à Remy il est fougueux et puissant, il est toujours à la limite de la relation douloureuse. Je finis par sourire, par en redemander, par ne plus vouloir que cela ne s'arrête.

-Pas mal, hein ? »  
-Pour une première, il se débrouille plus que bien le petit, je suis fier ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne va pas réveiller Max, il commence à être trop bruyant. »  
-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Jamie ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-C'est en toi que je place le plus grand espoir… »  
-Ta sincérité me va droit au cœur. »

Mon corps se tend, alors que Jamie et Remy se parlent tout bas, il se meut, se vide, lentement, à petit feux. Je brûle, j'ai mal, je me sens bien, j'aime… mon corps empêtré dans ces liens de cuir finit pas être consommé, et consumé de tous côtés. Je soupire, reprenant mon souffle, un baiser m'accueille lorsque mon âme revient lentement dans mon corps. J'ai mal… mon corps s'est puissamment convulsionné, la vue m'est rendue et le regard de John m'observe avec attention.  
Mes yeux embués roulent sur le côté discernant avec difficulté Jamie et Rémy s'embrasser sur le lit en face de moi… où suis-je ? Mon corps se cambre, John m'appelle et je souris, sourire à la vie, sourire à l'amour qui naît et à l'envie qui étreint mon corps. Sourire tout simplement, heureux comme jamais.

- De retour parmi nous ? »  
- Je… crois… »

Les mouvements me sont rendus… les liens sont défaits, le cercle et le pentagramme effacé, et John est obligé de m'aider à me relever, car ils m'ont achevé. Il me pousse dans mon lit avec son sourire de requin puis s'installe à mes côtés me serrant contre son corps.

- Si tu veux recommencer… tu me bippes, ma poule ! »

Il se retourne nonchalamment, rabattant les couvertures sur nous et il s'endort pratiquement automatique alors que Remy nous fixe de son regard rouge sang accompagné d'un rictus maléfique qui me fait frémir.

- Maintenant, tu es des nôtres… Robert… il ne te reste plus qu'à respecter ta parole ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**7**

* * *

Il est sept heures, je suis en retard car j'ai trop dormi et qu'ils ne m'ont pas réveillé. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'on a le pouvoir, c'est pas grave d'être en retard, c'est même un plus pour se faire remarquer. Je me lave rapidement et cours vers le gymnase, Marie est là, assise sur un banc, seule, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle pleure encore la mort de son chéri ? C'est un peu ringard, là. Je m'approche, lui souriant.

-Salut ! »  
-Oh ! Robert Drake ! »  
-Ça va ? »  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux… »  
-Je vois. Tu sais quoi ? »  
-Non ? »  
-Je t'invite manger un truc ? Ça te changera les idées… »  
-Oh, j'en serais heureuse ! »  
-Ok, on se retrouve ici à dix huit heures ? »  
-D'accord… »

Un dernier sourire et je me retire, j'ai mené ma mission presque à bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'amener à Rémy à dix neuf heures précise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire avec elle, mais je m'en fiche presque. Elizabeth passe à côté de moi, je n'ai même plus un regard pour elle, les mains dans les poches, rempli de et irradiant ce pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines, je vais dans la salle de cours, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sans aucune excuse je m'assois à côté de John que je dévore des yeux.

-Mr Drake ? »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Vous êtes en retard ! »  
-Sans blague, c'est pas vous qu'êtes en avance, Monsieur ! »

John ricane entre ses dents, lèvant enfin ses yeux de sa feuille, il pousse son pupitre vers le mien en faisant un boucan de tous les diables puis il presse son genou contre ma cuisse, me faisant sourire de plus belle !

-Messieurs ! »  
-Ouai, ouai, regarde pas si t'aimes pas, le vioc ! »  
-Hummm je dirais même plus, allons-nous en ! »

John s'est levé, a plié ses affaires et s'est cassé sous le regard de toute la classe et les chuchotements qui fusaient de partout. Je me suis levé, l'imitant, regardant Rémy et Jamie et je leur ai fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître à la suite de ce brasier qui m'a allumé en un seul coup d'œil.

-Messieurs ! »  
-Laissez-les Monsieur, ils ont des tonnes de choses à faire… »  
-La luxure… »  
-Ils ont commencé les sept pêchers capitaux sans nous… »  
-Ne t'en fait pas Jamie, ce soir la luxure coulera à flot… »

-Bobby... lève-toi, c'est l'heure. »

L'heure ? De ? Je m'éveille en sursaut un peu courbaturé et je fixe le réveille qui me rend les tristes chiffres de 17H25. Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer. Ce matin je suis parti avec John, quittant le cours sans remord, et là, je suis dans ses draps encore humide de nos transpirations. Un sourire béat sur mes lèvres se glisse et John me file un coup de coude.

- Rêve pas, Remy va te faire la peau si tu vas pas chercher Marie ! »  
- J'y vais, je dois l'emmener où ? »

John me tend un papier. Je dois l'emmener là ? Hum... ok... je ferais de mon mieux. Je me suis rafraîchi et je suis partie la rejoindre. Nous avons mangé dans un petit bar à côté du campus... je l'ai fait boire, là isolée dans sa tristesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse faire. La fille entre les bras, je l'ai emmené au lieu du rendez-vous. Un petit motel à quelques rues plus loin.

-Parfaitement à l'heure... »

Remy, Jamie et John sont assis sur le seul lit de la chambre, le brun aux yeux rouges m'arrache des mains Marie et la fait tomber violemment sur le lit en poussant un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

-Ce qui est à moi... est à vous... »

Ils vont ? Je regarde John qui est en train de la déshabiller... il oserait ? Il ose... ses lèvres glissent sur son cou pâle, mon poing se sert... John... mon John ! Il semble aimer particulièrement son décolleté, les formes arrondies qu'il essaye désespérément de sortir de leur écrin. Je la hais, je hais cette fille ainsi que cette vision qu'il me donne. Je veux pas être là. A ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tout ça avait été fait dans la seule et unique raison de me faire passer les 7 pêchers capitaux en quelques heures. J'ai d'abord goûté à l'envie, puis à la colère, rapidement attisé par elle, j'ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure de John. Et ensuite...

-Tu es à moi ! A moi, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle, hein ? Je ne suis pas mieux que ça ? Je te laisserais pas... tu es la personne qui m'est le plus cher ! John ! Maintenant que tu m'appartiens... je ne te laisserais pas faire ça avec n'importe qui. Ne regarde que moi, n'aime que moi, ne convoite que moi ! »

Des sourires des regards entendus, je me suis fait avoir en beauté sans m'en rendre compte. Il me sourit, me caresse les cheveux et je m'empare de son corps... de son cœur. Il n'y a que moi pour pouvoir le combler, les autres sont inexistants, je serais son dieu comme il est le mien, je ne laisserais plus personne prétendre à ce corps, regardez-le bien car maintenant plus personne ne pourra le goûter.  
Lorsque j'ai ré ouvert les yeux mes doigts ont nettoyés mes lèvres, je l'ai dégusté jusqu'à la dernière goûte, rien qu'à moi... le sourire étend mes lèvres, je me sens bien, captivé par son corps engourdi contre moi. Je l'aime, et je ne me lasserais pas de son corps. Je suis trop HS pour pouvoir me lever ou faire quoi que se soit. Je regarde les deux autres faire sa fête à Marie. Je n'éprouve aucune compassion pour ce tas de viande, rien du tout... Nous avons le pouvoir, nous avons le monde à nos pieds, elle n'est qu'une raclure comme tous les autres. Nous nous sommes élevés au rang de dieux. Voilà ce que je pensais, allongé là, dans cet océan de luxure. Je ne pouvais me douter que mon âme ne m'appartenait déjà plus...


	8. Chapter 8

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**8**

* * *

Mes yeux se sont ouverts et se sont refermés aussi tôt, la douleur de la lumière mêlée à celle d'une migraine n'aidant pas vraiment… Que s'est-il passé ? J'essaye de me lever, ma main rencontre quelque chose de poisseux qui me fait frémir. Ma main se lève vers mon regard, la couleur rouge qui la baigne me fait paniquer dans une terreur muette. Qu'es-ce que... ? Mes yeux vacillent tout autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un, un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Que s'est-il passé ? Mon corps se lève, ma vision floue se cale sur le lit où gisent les restes d'un corps humain. Marie… ? L'horreur absolue me broie les entrailles et je vomis mes tripes sur le corps allongés et à moitié…  
Le liquide qui jaillit de mes lèvres est aussi rouge que le reste de la chambre et j'entends le rire incessant de Lebeau qui me vrille les tympans. Non… non !

- Qu'es-ce… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande ça, alors que je sais déjà la réponse. On a… mangé Marie… j'ai encore le goût de sa chaire encrée entre mes papilles. Nous sommes des monstres ! Mon regard croise celui de John dont les pupilles vertes ont disparues pour faire place à deux grands yeux noirs dont on ne voit plus le fond. Il m'aspire, il me tue… et ce rire… Que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

- Aidez-moi… »  
- Ne résiste pas Robert… ne résiste pas… laisse toi aller, vient, vient avec nous… »

J'attrape sa main, empli de crainte et il me relève, me traînant hors de la chambre, loin de John, de Jamie et de ce cadavre froid… ses murmures me guident vers un endroit isolé tandis que la terreur broie mon cœur.

Bien entendu, ce souvenir avait été formaté par Remy, car le lendemain, je ne me souvenais de plus grand-chose. Je m'étais installé contre John, à regarder la télé sans vraiment d'intérêt, alors que mon compagnon passait son temps à griffonner des moustaches sur la photo de son père. Il s'est mit à crier, et dans un grand bruit, le cadre de la photo familiale Allerdyce passa par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Il s'est levé, de forte méchante humeur, a passé dans la manche de son cuir une lame acérée et est parti seul après m'avoir lancé un regard qui tue. Le temps était venu de remplir nos contrats, il était parti chasser Caïn. J'ai regardé la porte se refermer après qu'il l'ait passé, et Jamie m'a interpellé.

- Tu peux garder Max, je dois… aller voir… notre chère directrice… »

Le même regard, la même étincelle dans ses yeux, Jamie s'est glissé dehors avec un sourire en coin, je n'ai rien fait pour aider mes amis… sur le coup, je n'ai rien fait, à part regarder Max avec un sourire perdu alors qu'il me sautait dessus en demandant de jouer avec lui et sa nouvelle peluche hérisson.  
On avait le pouvoir, celui là même qui avait rongé Jamie aussi vite que la chose émanant de l'épiderme de Remy avait insinué son corps et sa volonté. Depuis ce jour dans la piscine, Jamie avait sombré, un peu plus chaque fois, à respirer le parfum de cette créature définitivement pas humaine. Il n'a jamais été un mouton blanc, mais à ce moment là, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… John avait été tout autant contaminé, peut-être plus lentement, mais finalement… ça en revenait à la même chose… la haine qu'il retenait cachée au fond de lui l'avait dévoré tout comme la volonté de Rémy.  
Alors que mes deux amis étaient partis achever leur destin, moi j'étais resté là, à jouer avec Max au cache cache hérisson sans savoir quoi faire…

- A toi de le trouver ! »  
- J'y vais ! Alors, hérisson où es-tu ? »

Mon bon sens aurait dû me pousser à les en empêcher… à tout faire pour empêcher John de tuer quelqu'un, tout faire ! Je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que personne ne pouvait et ne peut toujours l'imaginer… Mais… emprisonné dans les méandres de Rémy, je n'avais rien fait, automate rouillé…  
Les murmures, les cris, Caïn avait été retrouvé… tout du moins son corps. C'est lorsque John est revenu dans la chambre, aspergé de sang, que ma raison s'est réveillée. J'ai lâché le hérisson, et j'ai couru le prendre dans mes bras…

- Héhéhé… »

Mais il n'y avait plus rien entre mes bras, plus qu'un corps vide. Alors, crispé par la peur, j'ai fui la chambre. Ce que j'ai vu et entendu en arrivant dans le jardin principal, fut Jamie qui tailladait la gorge de notre directrice, un sourire diabolique sur le visage et les yeux noyés d'obscurité. Jamie, comme John… je les avais perdus. Un pas sourd s'est approché de nous…

- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mon regard à croisé le surveillant Logan, j'étais paralysé d'effroi, là, au milieu du jardin, sa lampe a éclairé le corps de la directrice et son regard s'est durci. Sa main a choppé mon épaule et d'une force surhumaine, il m'a tiré à lui, faisant fuir Jamie qui essayait de me récupérer et me ramener à Rémy. Je m'étais accroché à Logan, pensant pouvoir échapper à mon destin, échapper à Rémy, grâce à lui.

- Aidez-moi… »

C'est tout ce que l'ado que j'ai été a pu dire, agrippé comme un enfant au sweet du surveillant. J'avais tout perdu en quelques heures...

- Je sais, on va aller voir le professeur Grey ! »

Il m'a tiré du côté des appartements des professeurs…


	9. Chapter 9

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**9**

* * *

- Jane, je te ramène le gosse, il est un peu dans le pâté, mais je crois qu'il est le seul à avoir su garder son âme. John et Jamie sont fichus ! »  
- Je le savais… j'aurais dû faire quelque chose… »  
- Tu peux encore sauver Robert ! »  
- Hum… et je le ferais. »

Je me suis assis sur une chaise, ne captant qu'à moitié ce qu'ils se disaient, le regard inanimé et l'attitude sauvage de Jamie encore encrés dans ma mémoire. J'avais laissé mes amis, je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me suis recroquevillé sur le canapé et les larmes ont inondé mon visage, car je ne valais pas l'amitié qu'ils m'avaient concédé.

- Aidez-les. »  
- Robert… je ne peux pas te le promettre… »  
- Ce sont mes amis. »  
- Je sais… mais tu ne soupçonnes pas le pouvoir qu'a Rémy. Il peut être très dangereux… alors écoute moi… »

- Vous voilà enfin, après avoir versé le sang… Jamie ? Comment as-tu apprécié ? »  
- Sa gorge fut facile à trancher, j'ai écouté jusqu'à son dernier souffle et les petites bulles d'air faire chanter son sang. La mort qui fauche avec lenteur est la plus excitante… »  
- Je vois… tu es vraiment digne de moi… »

Mon regard s'est suspendu au corps de Rémy qui avait attrapé entre ses mains le visage de Jamie, j'ai regardé leurs lèvres se mêler avec fièvre, le regard rouge s'est tourné tout à cou vers nous…

- Et toi John ? »  
- Le couteau dans une main, le jerrican d'essence dans l'autre, je l'ai regardé cramer vif. C'était un spectacle en son, odeur et lumière… j'ai a-do-ré ! »

Il raconte ça comme s'il me faisait le résumer du dernier Simpson que j'avais loupé. J'ai serré sa main et son regard sombre s'est posé sur moi. Son visage s'est tordu en un sourire ignoble puis il m'a plaqué contre le dallage de la piscine.

- Et toi, Robert… hum ? Comment as-tu exécuté ta proie, dépêches-toi, je crois que ton chéri a une envie pressante… »

Son rire m'a hypnotisé, un peu comme la flûte d'un charmeur œuvre sur un serpent. Mes mains ont glissé sur les reins de John qui semblait n'attendre que l'approbation de Rémy pour prendre possession de mon corps.

- J'ai… je l'ai assommé, et je l'ai laissé dans le congélateur de l'établissement. »  
- Toujours en douceur à ce que je vois… ce n'est pas grave, le résultat est le même, non, il est bien mort, n'es-ce pas… ? »

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, j'ai soutenu son regard rougeâtre et puis j'ai répliqué sèchement.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Piotr disait venir des steppes… j'ai voulu tester sa résistance, mais à, à peine moins cinquante petits degrés, il s'est recroquevillé sur lui en me suppliant, puis il s'est endormi pour toujours ! »

_« Surtout, ne lui montre pas que tu as peur, quand il te questionnera, regarde-le dans les yeux, ou il saura que tu mens ! » _

- Tant mieux pour lui… alors maintenant, rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'aller à l'assaut du reste du monde, tous les quatre, unis pour la vie… le pacte est clos… »

_« Quand il commencera le rituel, arrange toi pour occuper John et Jamie, si ils se dressent entre moi et Rémy, ils seront blessés, voir pire. Mais si jamais leur âme ne réintègre pas leur corps… » _

J'ai regardé John avec un large sourire, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour Jamie, il était trop occupé à admirer Rémy dans tout les sens. Si je ne pouvais en sauver qu'un, ça serait lui. J'ai caressé sa chevelure décolorée, je l'ai embrassé, une larme a glissé sur ma joue quand une effluve noirâtre s'est échappée de Rémy, ôtant à celui que j'aime sa toute dernière parcelle d'humanité. Une fraction de seconde, c'est ce qui lui fallu pour voir que moi, j'avais rompu le pacte.

- Robert… Drake… comment as-tu… osé… JOHN ! »

Ses mains ont enserré mon cou, je l'ai laissé faire… mes yeux scotchés sur son visage, je priais simplement pour que John revienne à temps, mon John… et si je devais mourir de ses mains, alors soit, ça serait mon prix pour l'avoir laissé en pâture au mal à l'état pur.

- Logan ! »

La porte s'est ouverte et l'homme a bondi sur moi, il a repoussé John avec violence puis m'a calé contre son dos.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si vite, sorcière de pacotille, je pensais que tu n'aurais pas ce cran. Que vas-tu faire contre moi et mes deux gardes du corps ? Hum ? Jamie… occupe-toi d'elle ! »

Mon regard affolé passait de Jamie qui hurlait d'une voix d'outre tombe, empêtré dans un sort de magie blanche, à John castagné par le surveillant… la colère monta en moi, et comme une furie je me suis rué sur Lebeau pour lui en fiche une. Le résultat fut tout autre… mon corps se fit projeter dans l'eau du bassin et une force invisible m'envoya boire la tasse plusieurs fois, avant de me tirer au fin fond du fond…  
Il eut un grand bruit, des hurlements, rendus échos lointains, l'eau frissonna et un bras puissant m'attrapa pour me remonter à la surface. Tout était calme, mon corps reprenait son souffle, et mon regard longea le bras qui me maintenait toujours hors de l'eau pour tomber sur le visage barbu du surveillant général.

- Jane… »

Gémissement plaintif qui sortit de ses cordes vocales, mon regard tourna vers le point qu'il fixait intensément, et je ne vis rien, pour cause, Jane avait donné sa vie pour nous. La dernière sorcière de sa famille, Jane Grey était venue ici dans un seul but, défaire l'un des sorciers les plus redoutables. On ne se doutait pas de ça, en tout cas, elle l'avait envoyé, avec elle, dans une dimension de chaos infini… Une petite minute s'écoula, le bras me relâcha et Logan tomba sur son séant le regard mitigé entre tristesse et je m'en foutisme. Sa main sortit un cigare, il le cala entre ses lèvres, vu la flotte qu'il venait de prendre, il ne pouvait faire mieux que ça…  
Je me suis retourné, j'ai couru, enfin, rampé vers le corps inerte de John, et j'ai hurlé son nom. Es-ce que Rémy avait emmené leurs âmes avec lui ? M'avait-il ôté mes deux seuls amis ? J'ai secoué son corps, et l'ai appelé… face au vide qui emplit la salle, je me suis mis à éclater en sanglots.

_« Je ne peux te le promettre… »_

C'était de ma faute, je n'avais pas réagi… Ma main a caressé son visage tranquille avant que deux iris vertes se présentent à moi.

- Merde, j'ai mal par tout… qu'es-ce que je fou ici ? Hey ! Bobby, on a un contrôle de math demain, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire un petit plongeon ? Pauvre idiot ! Grouille, on se rentre ! »  
- … John, soit pas si grossier ! Et qu'es-ce que je fiche aussi, ici ! Hein ? Ce n'est pas l'heure pour moi de raconter une histoire de Super Hérisson à Max ? Tsss, il va piquer sa crise ! Je me casse à toute, les gars ! »

J'ai regardé avec des yeux ébahis Jamie se lever et courir hors de la piscine. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'ai contemplé John qui semblait être sous l'emprise d'une sorte de… lavage de cerveau.

- John ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu te souviens pas ? »  
- De ? »  
- Rémy ! »  
- Qui ça ? »

Mes lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire, il ne se souvenait de rien… de rien du tout, ni de son meurtre, ni de rien concernant cette triste aventure. Je me suis levé, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et… alors que je m'attendais à rencontrer ses lèvres, je me suis pris une baffe.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous ! »

Il grogne, il vient de mettre ses mains dans ses poches d'une manière d'ours ronchon. Il a vraiment tout oublié…

- Je t'aime… »  
- On aura tout entendu ! »  
- Aller, viens… on rentre… »  
- Range cette main, je ne suis pas ta petite amie ou un truc du genre ! Et on est pas des gosses ! »  
- S'il te plait… »  
- Bon, ok, mais aux dortoirs tu me lâches… »  
- Promis ! »

Un dernier regard lancé au surveillant et j'ai quitté cet endroit qui me rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs…


	10. Chapter 10

**XbrotherhoodMen**

**10**

* * *

Je suis assis sur une chaise en train de siroter un popcicle, un sourire étend mes lèvres pendant que je regarde Max jouer à un semblant de combat de catch avec Logan. Le petit me fait un sourire en lançant sa fameuse attaque des milles et un pic du hérisson sauvage. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais Max a adopté Logan depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré dans notre chambre. Il avait sauté sur Logan en disant papa, et depuis le petit ne le lâche plus. Si au début le grand barbu n'avait pas trop eut l'air d'apprécier, il s'y était fait.  
Jamie fait ses comptes, vautré sur le transat voisin et semble s'énerver tout seul. Le dollar aurait-il encore accusé un pourcentage de chute par rapport à l'euro ? Aller savoir, je ne m'en intéresse pas plus que ça. A la place je regarde un paparazzi qui essaye de passer par la haie. Ouille aïe !

- Qu'es-ce que vous faite là ! »  
- J'ai gagnéééé ! »

Logan s'est approché du malchanceux, affublé de Max sur son dos, je détourne le regard sachant pertinemment ce qui va arriver à ce gars, la même chose que tous les autres qui ont voulu s'approcher de John d'un peu trop près.

- Hey les gars ! Nos actions montent ! Tout le monde veut une action Marvel comics ! »  
- John va être heureux ! »  
- Sûr ! »  
- Je vais être heureux de quoi ? »

Le fondateur de Marvel vient de sortir de son boudoir, il venait de terminer X-men 3, son sourire le certifiait ! J'ai ouvert les bras, attendant mon bisou du matin… mais son indexe s'est posé sur mes lèvres d'une façon qui voulait dire… humhum… laissons ça pour tout à l'heure…

- Qu'arrive-t-il à super Jamie ? »  
- Il vient de braquer sept banques en même temps grâce à son don de dédoublement… »  
- Brave petit ! T'as intérêt à ce qu'il se fasse remarquer pleins d'autres fois ! »  
- T'inquiète… »  
- Et moi ? »  
- Ice ? Il est complètement gaga à cause d'une fille… mais je suis là pour veiller au grain… on ne sait jamais… »  
- Ice est con… car la glace ne peut que frémir sous la caresse du feu… et inversement… »  
- Hey, gardez vos déclarations pour vous, il y a de chastes oreilles dans le coin, non mais ! Cassez-vous si vous voulez roucoulez, moi je fais grimper les actions encore un peu… c'est pas possible ça ! »  
- Jamie ? Chaste, j'espère que tu parlais de Max ! »  
- Pas du tout Mr le pyromane ! »  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça… »  
- Ha ? »

Mon regard a intercepté leurs sourires remplis de sous entendu et j'ai quitté le transat en ronchonnant pour me diriger vers le salon. Je suis passé devant les planches que j'ai parcouru du regard, j'ai caressé le visage de Pyro avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu fais quoi là… si il te fait fantasmer, vas-y libre à toi… de tester le réel… »  
- Je crois que le réel est plus intéressé par Jamie, que par moi. »  
- Tu ne serais pas jaloux toi ? »  
- Du tout… »  
- Tsss ! »  
- John ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Laisse pas Ice avec Marie… »  
- Hummm faut voir, t'as quoi à proposer ? »  
- Fait un numéro spécial interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans… »  
- Ça se passe dans la chambre, pour ça… suis-moi… »  
- John ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'ai vu que tu avais créé un personnage qui s'appelle Caïn… »

Sa main s'est resserrée contre la mienne. J'avais cru voir avec le caractère changeant de Jamie qu'il se souvenait de tout, alors… John aussi devait se souvenir. J'ai serré sa main, sous son silence, et je l'ai traîné au lit. Je parie qu'il ne me parlera jamais de ça, ce qu'il a vécu ce jour là, en voyant un homme brûler vif devant lui. Je l'ai serré contre moi, j'ai veillé sur lui, sur ses migraines, ses cauchemars, et au travers des X-men, je l'ai vu libéré son cœur. Pyro a glissé du côté des méchants, maintenant Ice… sauve le !

* * *

2007 ça paye pas de mine... le cycle X-men s'épuiserait-il ?


End file.
